1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a game of chance which can be played by one or more competitive players. Competition can be either against or among the players or between a player and/or players and a tortoise or other standard.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous toys and games have been utilized in the prior art wherein a standard spring motor is used. However, none of these prior art toys or games have utilized such motor in conjunction with a unique combination of driving mechanism and chance device for use in a game of chance which can be played by one or more competitive players.